Aphephobia
by Pony-DarkSun
Summary: A overemotional, touch fearing girl and a happy go lucky girl together in a cramped house with the Akatsuki. That obviously couldn't end well. Yet somehow those 10 opened up the first ones heart... (Sucky summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys~ I'll say this now that updates will be slow for this. As I am working on three different stories, including this one. Anyways please read and review and sorry for the update times.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, however I do own a broken Rubik's Cube.

* * *

Six Years Prior

Nora's POV

My shoes hitting the wet ground caused small puddles to splash and soak into my converses. I knew it was going to rain and yet I automatically slipped on my converse because I couldn't bother with changing my shoes. School had been a bitch as always and I couldn't wait to get to my best friend's house. She got lucky when it came to school. Due to a certain extreme phobia of hers she couldn't go to school without having a severe panic attack. She had been even luckier that her step-mom was an old teacher. So while I was in the hell called school, she was at home sitting on her ass. Although it was funny when her step-mom complained about the fact that she tried to keep her grades average when she could easily raise them. Luckily today was the last day of school. Her family was going on a vacation, but she wanted to stay home. So while they're away for three months I would be temporally moving in with Angelia.

Oh did I mention my best friend is Italian and moved her from Italy about 8 years ago? Well she is. And the weird thing was that I'm Irish and moved from Ireland 9 years ago. Even though it took a while due to her phobia we became the best of friends. Actually from what I can remember I'm her only friend besides her big brother. My phone vibrated in my pants and I pulled it out and smiled when I saw that I had a text from Angelia.

Angelia: _Hey Nora. How much longer till you get here? I'm getting lonely for once._

I had to suppress a giggle as I imagined an annoyed looking Angelia, just staring at the door.

Nora: _Only a block or so. Also you're getting a bit of a surprise._

Angelia: _Oh? Can you tell me what it is?_

Nora: _That would spoil the surprise. :P Anyways I see your house. Love and kisses._

Angelia: _Yeah yeah. Love and kisses._

Angelia had always been like that. She can seem really cold at first but if you got to know her she could become your best friend. She's really sweet but puts up a lot of walls so no one could get over them. I had grown accustomed to walking to Angelia's house after school. As I generally did it every day since we live about a block away from each other. I generally came over when her parents felt like she needed it. Due to that being a lot I was over quite a bit. Our houses looked the same. A light blue house with white shudders and huge fences in the back. The only difference is that mine is 3 stories and twice as big and that hers is only 2 stories. I noticed that her parents car was gone, so that must have meant that her parents and her big brother had already left for their vacation. My parents had texted me saying that they had already left while I was at school and to head over to Angelia's after school.

Before I could open the door it flew open and I was being tackled by a blur of red, black, and purple blur.

* * *

Angelia's POV

I could see Nova through the window walking up to my door. Instead of greeting her like a normal person I decided that I would just tackle her. I wanted to scare her without hurting her. So I got up and as she was about to open the door with her key, I opened it and threw myself at her. She landed with a "Oof!" and glared at me.

"You're such a bitch!"

"Yes I am," I answered with a giggle and got off her before she could strangle me. She rolled her eyes at me before getting up and walking int my house. I followed her with a whine and closed the door, locking it behind me. "Also you promised me a surprise. What is it?"

Nora rolled her eyes and started heading up to my bedroom. "You'll find out soon. It's something you've wanted." Confused, I walked after her and into my extremely blank room. The only noticeable thing would have to be the area with my bed, desk, and various drawings tacked up on the wall. And possibly my medicine cabinet. My walls and my carpet were white with three whites door. One leading into my closet, one leading into my bathroom(Also white), and the other leaving my room. My bed was the only real color. A mahogany bed with dark purple sheets and a bunch of pillows all colored red, black, and one or two pink ones. My desk was right next to it. I only used it when I drew or was doing my homework. One of my walls had a bunch of my drawings on them. Nora glanced at me and frowned. "I thought I told you to try to convince your parents to let you paint your walls."

"They said no. I'm lucky I got the colorful bed and the right to put my drawings on one of the walls." My parents had always been...strict about my room. The were afraid if I had too much color in my room I could have an "attack". You see I have a rare fear of being touched. Which causes me to have a fear of being abandoned. I used to have a really colorful room back when we lived in Italy. But I had gotten a terrible fever and started hallucinating. It got so bad that we had to move. I wasn't allowed to have that much color in my room encase I got another bad fever and started hallucinating.

"Well then you'll like your surprise." Nora grinned at me and pulled out 100 dollars from her pocket and handed it to me. "Your parents said you could adopt a pet. So we can have something to do until summer vacation ends."

"Thank you!" I grinned and hugged Nora. I had wanted a pet FOREVER. And they finally agreed. "Oh let's go get him or her now!"

Nora smiled and threw my shoes at me, which I caught. "Then get your shoes on and let's go. I'll drive." I quickly pulled on my studded converses and pulled my black hair into a bun before running out of my room. I heard Nora giggling as she followed me out to the car. I had a driver's licence, but I hated driving. So Nora drove me everywhere when she could. I got into my black Impala and buckled myself in. Nora quickly did the same before driving off to the adoption center. We more or less lived in the middle of nowhere so the drive took about 20 minutes before we finally got to the small adoption center in the middle of town. As excited as I was I froze in fear when I saw 5 other cars in the parking lot. Nora gently touched my shoulder and smiled softly. "I'll make sure nobody touches you. Don't worry." With that I nodded and got out of the car. About ready to get 10 animals that would change both or lives.

* * *

So...how do you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry bout not posting for a couple of weeks. My depression has been acting up and school started to...yeah... Anyways please read and enjoy.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Angelia's POV

Luckily it seemed that the people who owned the cars we saw coming into the store were in a different store. The adoption center only had four people in there. Me, Nora, the owner, and our..."friend" Alice. "Hey Alice. I'm wondering if you have any animals?"

Alice looked up at me and grinned. "Well of course we do. This is a adoption shop after all. But come back and we can show you some of the animals we got." Alice smiled and me and opened a door into the backroom. I quickly walked by her, obviously making sure I didn't touch her, and looked around. Now there were obviously cats and dogs, but I wanted something different. They had ferrets...but I'm allergic to them, same with rabbits. "We got some birds in the back back. But they look a little...strange." I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I wanna see them." Alice shrugged and opened another door. I walked in and blinked. In a cage I saw some very interesting birds. A raven, two parrots, a three parakeets, and then three Magpies. After a minute I looked at Alice. "I want these birds. I want them now. And I want them quickly. I just want them." I could hear Nora giggle and hand Alice the 100 dollars my parents gave me. I'm a huge bird person I love them. Specially ravens. And I knew that we had this huge bird cage from a giant parrot that my parents had back in Italy. So at least I have a place to put all the birds. Now the birds themselves were just a bit weird, color wise that is. I can understand birds having strange colors but these color combinations were completely strange for a bird. But more on that once I get back home. I could hear some more people coming inside the shop and I wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Nora glanced at me and gently touched my shoulder. "Angelia time to go home?" I nodded at her and gently smiled. "Alright then. I'll get the birds to the car," She paused to hand the car keys to me. "You go ahead and go to the car." I didn't waste my chance and quickly dashed out of the store, flinching when a young boy bumped into me. Now I don't consider myself to go crazy over one tiny touch, however the fact that the kid just laughed and bumped into me again may have sent me over the edge. I shuddered and ran out to the car, unlocked it, and got inside. However once I was inside I gripped my arm tightly and started shaking. _H-he touched me! Not once but twice...I-I... _I clawed at my arm and hissed in pain. _I can still f-feel it...need to get the feeling away... _I continued to claw at my arm until a loud banging caught my attention.

I looked out the window to see a very concerned Nora hitting the window. Once I realized what I did I grabbed some bandages from the glove box and wrapped it around my arm. I heard Nora open the back and set the cage that birds go in when you buy them and sigh. "Who touched you?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Just a little kid. He bumped into me on accident...and the again on purpose." I could hear Nora groan and shut the back before getting in the drivers seat.

"Once we get home I'll treat your arm and make sure you didn't hurt yourself too bad. Also the birds only cost about 50 dollars. Since it was obvious they wouldn't have been bought by anyone else. So we have 50 dollars left to get all of the things we need to take care of them. Which I'll go do that. God knows your phobia won't allow you to go to the mall. Specially not on a Friday." I nodded to that. Nora drove us home and helped me unload the birds and put them in my room. She grinned, said bye, and then left again. I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at the birds.

"You guys look really strange. Although I guess that's good, since I'm weird. I'll introduce myself. I'm Angelia but all my friends call me Angel. Kinda funny though since I'm no damn angel. I'm 18, just super close to graduating, and turning 19 very soon." I giggled a bit. "I'm talking to birds...well Nora always said I would be the one to go crazy..." I smiled and tried to pet the silver Magpie, which he bit my finger... "OW YOU SON OF A BITCH! I was gonna pet you!" I growled at the bird and looked away. "You damn demon...hey that's a good name. You're now Demon Bitch." The silver Magpie, now known as Demon Bitch tried to bite me again, so I pulled away my hand. "I suppose I should name the rest of you..."

* * *

Hey at least I updated. Anyways I'll post a longer and more detailed chapter next time. Please read and review.


End file.
